


Beginnings and Endings

by QueenofQuill



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Underage, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofQuill/pseuds/QueenofQuill
Summary: It wasn't that big of a thing, he reminded himself, in the scheme of his whole life, and Starsky's life. It was nothing compared to what they saw day in and day out on the job.





	Beginnings and Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beginnings And Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415222) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



> This is a podfic of Beginnings and Endings by Kuonji. Please visit the orginal work. It is part of a series and it is unlikely that I will be covering anymore of said series.

[Beginnings and Endings: A Starsky and Hutch Podfic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haLGEXggyzk&feature=youtu.be)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has the accents I was trying to copy I'm sorry but I at least hope I captured their voices well enough.


End file.
